Letter Of Hate
by School Stranger
Summary: Who says Espada, and people can't write a random letter to one another at a random time in the game? I don't see why not, Do you? Enjoy!


Note; This is probably just a rough outline of the actual idea that I am having – I would just like to see how it actually works for the moment, as I've not yet written something like this, and I know its not something that Grimmjow would have done, but I like the fact that it would be a twist to the Bleach story – As he does heal Ichigo, so you never know you can have random twists to the story.

Damn it, I know I'm too damn weak to even come close to matching his power at the moment. I don't really know what the hell he is at the moment, all I got was his name. _Grimmjow, Espada number 6… _That means there are 5 more Espada who are even more powerful than him. We're going to be in trouble.

Not only my world, but Soul Society as well…Even if I couldn't stop them, and I don't even have the limiter that the Captains and the rest of them are said to have! So how the hell are we supposed to be able to deal with such a problem like them?! Damn it.

They've taken her… Orihime, I don't know why they want her, but I've got to go back and save her from their damn dirty hands…

Azien, I will save her from you. Even if I have to go through each one of your damn Espada myself!  
I'm not just going to leave her for you to do as you please… I need to become stronger… How… HOW!

**He has scribbled out the bottom of the page, or done something to it, as it looks like there is a minor drawing or something underneath it. Maybe it was a small doodle, but no one will actually know… **

**At that moment, Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange haired, short tempered student put down the pen, as he lead himself towards his bed in order to rest as the day had taken a nasty affect upon his own mind, and his body. **

**At 1:00 in the morning, the moon slowly disappearing behind the clouds, a figure came towards Ichigo's window. There seemed to be part of a mask attached to the outside of his jaw, starting from the bottom of his ear, all the way to the start of his chin, it looked almost identical to that of the jaw for a panther, or some other sort of wild cat. His blue hair seemed almost a dismal colour to what it usually was during the day, as his sleek hand reached for the window. **

**Later at the start of the day, the figure from outside Ichigo's room had disappeared, however, another piece of paper had been left on his desk, along with an indent from what was probably a blade of some sort cutting into the dark coloured desk. **

**Now moving towards the desk, he reached out for the piece of paper before he even seemed anywhere close to it at all. As he picked it up a lock of long orange hair feel from the bottom of the note; Orihime's hair… Ichigo's teeth now clenched together upon the sight of it. **

Look here you damn idiot! If you think you've not got what it takes to take me on! Go cry yourself a damn river!

But still if you want to save your damn chick of a friend, I suggest you get bloody well stronger now, and speed it up. Cause I'm coming back for you soon, like it or not!

Sure Azien says I shouldn't but like hell do I want to listen to him! Ha! Face it you're going to die the next time you see me. Even if you do get strong Soul Reaper. Even you're Captain Friend had a trouble defeating one of the weaker ones. So what hope in hell do you all have against us Espada! We're the top ten, not the crappy hollows which your used to fighting!

Get skill, and get it bloody fast. Or you're going to be dead within a matter of seconds.

**Ichigo's teeth once again clenched together, as his eyes fired up themselves, just as Rukia stumbled through the door to come and get Ichigo for the morning breakfast. "Ichigo, are you coming or what? I'll gladly have yours if your not!" A grin spread over Rukia's lips at the thought of having seconds, but Yuzu wouldn't ever let her do something like this.**

"**Whatever." Was all that parted from Ichigo's lips, as he tried to keep himself calm for the moment, knowing full well that Grimmjow wouldn't come back to read the next part of this, but he just wanted to get it out of him anyway. **

**Rukia let a small sigh pass through her lips, as she darted back downstairs to give some random excuse to both Ichigo's sisters, and his father. **

Sadly enough, I know I will get strong to kill you, and I will get Orihime back from the likes of you Espada.

I'll do it by myself if I have to!

I'll start with you! I'll make sure I do, Grimmjow, your going to die by my blade, even if it costs me my own life, you're the one who should never walk away from this damn fight.

**Ichigo paused for the moment, the pen now tapping upon the top of the table as he was lost within thought, as Orihime crossed his mind at the most random point he could have asked for, before he finally caught his trail of thought once again.**

I know Orihime doesn't want me to fight, she thinks she can protect herself, but the trouble is, I want to protect her, it's why I do what I do.

So you hurt her, I'm definitely going to come down on you harder than anything else. So make sure you leave her the hell alone jerk.

**Hours feel past, and so did days. Yet nothing seemed to be coming that Grimmjow would have read the actual letter yet. But Ichigo just left it on the side incase he was finally going to come back to read it. **

**Thanks to Ichigo's own deep sleep, he hadn't heard the window opening late at night, as a while after the desk was smashed by the force off just one hand as Grimmjow had once again let himself back into Ichigo's room. Knowing full well he knew what he said – As he could see he was getting stronger by the day. **

**Scares, cuts and bandages had been put over Ichigo's face, as the letter within Grimmjow's hand was now screwed into a ball, and thrown deep into the corner of Ichigo's room. "Believe what you want… But there are 5 more stronger than me…"**

A small laugh burst from Grimmjow's lips as he flew back out of the window…


End file.
